Tertikung
by Sve Ann
Summary: Sejak umur sepuluh tahun, Jean Kirstein punya cita-cita, ingin memiliki pacar atau istri (setelah dewasa) dengan rambut gelap panjang nan terurai indah. Alasannya sederhana. "Supaya aku bisa menyisir dan menggulung rambutnya kalau dia sedang kerepotan," katanya.


Sejak umur sepuluh tahun, Jean Kirstein punya cita-cita, ingin memiliki pacar atau istri (setelah dewasa) dengan rambut gelap panjang nan terurai indah. Alasannya sederhana. "_Supaya aku bisa menyisir dan menggulung rambutnya kalau dia sedang kerepotan_," katanya. Sang ibu yang waktu itu mendengar curahan hati _colongan_ dari sang putra, hanya bisa tertawa lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piring-piring kotor mereka malam itu.

Tapi mana tahu kalau kesempatan itu ternyata benar menyambangi si Jean, putra nyonya Kirstein, di usianya yang ke duapuluh.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Hanya sekedar curahan halu(?) dan hiburan semata.

.

**warning **

**Repost from AO3 | **Drama gagal | Humour fail | OOC | Modern!AU | Grow up chara| banyak frasa lebay |

.

selamat menikmati

* * *

Di siang hari yang cukup terik dan minim sepoian angin, sesosok rupawan mendatanginya. Rambutnya gelap sebahu, dan nampak agak acak akibat usapan tangan. Sosok tadi menghampirinya dengan karet rambut hijau muda di tangan kiri.

Jean langsung mengubah air muka, terlebih saat sang sosok berbalik menghadap ke belakang untuk menunjukkan punggung dan bagian belakang surainya yang terurai. Dalam hirupan yang tak sengaja dilakukan, Jean sadar benar, ada aroma melon tersusup di sana. Asalnya dari helaian gelap yang (mungkin akan) terasa lembut di sela jemarinya.

Ketentraman hati (sesaat) seorang Jean Kirstein perlahan menyurut saat sosok yang memunggunginya mulai membuka suara. Begini katanya, "tolong iketin rambut gue, dong. Gerah banget nih."

Binar sayu di kedua retina Jean langsung bereaksi cepat untuk membelalak. Aroma segar buah melon yang sempat singgah di indra penciumnya, langsung dipudar oleh muaian sinar matahari. Sirna dibawa pergi, menyisakan degup dada Jean yang berdentum agak meninggi. Berikutnya, Jean menyambut perkataan sang sosok dengan sahutan nyalang begini, "ogah! Tangan lo kan lagi ga repot."

"Keliatannya aja ga repot, tapi tangan gue kotor nih! ketumpahan tinta spidol."

Disuguhi bukti permukaan tapak dan punggung tangan yang ternoda legam tinta, mau tak mau Jean mengambil tindakan seperti yang diminta. Mengambil karet (gelang) rambut yang berwarna hijau muda di tangan si lawan bicara, kemudian disampirkan menaungi empat jarinya sendiri. Dan sebelum lingkaran karet membebat helai-helai rambut menjadi satu kumpulan, Jean terlebih dulu menyusupi jemarinya yang bebas pada permukaan yang gelap, yang di mana seperti dugaan, begitu halus dan lembut terawat. Beberapa kali jemarinya menaut lembut, untuk kemudian dilepas saat tiba pada ujung helaian. Tidak seperti tapakan tangannya yang kasar, gerakan menyisir ala jemari yang dilakukan oleh Jean begitu kontras, terasa lembut bertenaga namun menyejukkan jiwa.

"Um, Jean. Sampe kapan lo mau mainin rambut gue? "

Diiringi semburat merah muda yang tak nampak (karena hanya tersirat dalam hati dan hanya ia yang mengetahui) Jean memasang ekspresi wajah keras, seolah tak perduli. Meskipun sebenarnya jawaban yang terlontar malah seperti ini, "udah diem aja lo anak _perawan_. Rambut lo kusut parah, tau ga."

"Apanya yang perawan sih. Tau sendiri lo, gue punya belalai lumayan panjang di selakangan."

Mendengar penuturan jujur dari sang sosok rupawan membuat hati Jean meronta seketika. Dusta dan mual apabila ia tidak bersuara, "dih! **Ga**. Ga tau gue!"

Detik berikutnya, kekecewaan hati yang semula mampu ditahan, akhirnya pun tertuang. Satu sentuhan akhir di surai gelap dalam tautan jemari, ia selingi dengan tarikan sarat akan penghayatan hati (yang muram durja bukan kepalang).

"_Wadooww_ jangan dijambak dong, kuda!"

.

Jean Kirstein, 20 tahun. Salah satu mimpi terindah yang _ingin_ diwujudkan : untuk memilin helaian panjang, nan gelap surai seorang wanita (yang menjadi pacar atau calon istrinya kelak) pun harus sirna, karena pengalaman pertamanya diwujudkan secara spontan, oleh kawan lelaki dalam satu _kosan_. Eren _Jelek_ Yeager namanya.

.

**Fin**


End file.
